Getting a Girl
by Bowsy Skirata
Summary: A Republic commando.  O.C Bowsy RC-1120  Find's a wife  Cant remeber if there's any swearing. but if there is it's going to be in mandalorian


Bowsy was sitting next to Darman at the bar. They were waiting for Etain. Bowsy took a long gulp from his drink. Ordo and Atin were sitting in a cubical with bansay and Lasemma. "Why do you hang around with us?" Bowsy turned and saw that it was Darman talking to him. he took another large gulp of his drink finishing it and put it down on the bar. "Because I want to try and meet a nice girl. Have what you guys have." He sighed as a service droid put another glass of the strong smelling alcohol in front of him. Darman nodded. "You know there's a splinter group of Jedi that are allowed to love and get married." Bowsy looked at him. "Well Etain knows a few of them. May be I could set a meeting up?" Bowsy nodded. "That would be nice. Yeah, thanks." He sighed looking down in to the glass. Darman saw so much of Fi in him. the optimistic wise cracking and lonely. He had been on covert op's missions. He knew what he was missing. Bowsy got up and went to the door. "Where you going?" asked Darman walking up to him and putting a hand on his commando armour. "For a walk." Darman sighed and let go of his shoulder. "Fine but get back to the barracks by Oh' six hundred." Bowsy nodded as the door slid open and he walked out in to the world.

As he walked out side he pulled his helmet on. He decided that he would walk back to the barracks and get a good night's sleep. He decided to go the long way. The way that would take him down past a few spice sellers and black market stools. He turned left and started walking. He nodded as he walked past a security patrol. He pulled his pistol from its holster and checked the charge. After a while of walking and window shopping he finally reached the dead end plaza. It was a large plaza filled with lifts that would take anyone in to the underworld of corusant. He walked in to the central lift and hit the control for one of the slightly higher sub levels. They sold better stuff. They had to or they wouldn't be able to afford one of the market places. As the door opened he stepped out. He smiled under his helmet as a wequee ran from the lift. He looked around and his HUD picked out the stall he was looking for. The one that sold exotic weapons. He walked up to the stall. The owner turned and stuck his hands out. "I don't want any trouble with the republic." He was probably about to pull a weapon from under the counter when bowsy put his hands up. "Hay I'm not here to arrest anybody. I just want a new, cool gun." The owner nodded and went under his desk. He pulled out a SKU-36. It was a gun that had three settings. One stun. Two kill. Three blow massive holes in walls. It looked like a cut down DC-15 with a glowing ammo cartridge in the butt of the weapon and no extendable stock. "How much?" he took a cred chip from his belt and held it in a fist. "One fifty republic credits." That was cheap. Probably if he came back here in a set of civvies he would be asked a higher price. In his Mando kit probably a lot less. He handed over the credit chip, took the weapon in a holster and clipped it on to his belt and walked away. "Wait don't you want some of this other stuff?" Bowsy just walked away and headed for an apartment block. He was about half way up the stairs when he walked in to a clone trooper. "Sir." He stood at attention. Behind him more troopers were carrying boxes out of a house. They were being directed by a jedi. Bowsy's HUD listed her as General Gin. She was from one of the splinter group's that Dar had been talking about. "At ease." The trooper stood down and Bowsy walked past him to the general. "Ma'am what's going on?" the general turned to him. she was beautiful emerald green eyes and long flowing ginger hair that was tied up part way down her back. May be he would get lucky. "We have raided a separatist spy base, were containing the situation and packing up there kit." Bowsy stepped out the way for a trooper pushing a hover dolly filled with computer equipment. "Need any help?" he asked looking round again. "Yeah actually. We could do with another escort. Ride in the front speeder with me and the captain here." She indicated to the officer in the pauldron and the range finder. Bowsy nodded. The captain nodded back. His IFF tag came up as Striker. He was glad that he had his bucket on. He walked up the stairs to the top level and saw a four seated speeder. He waited for the general to get in. She went in to the back seat. She patted the chair next to her. "Get in... Um what's your name?" she smiled as bowsy got in to the speeder. "Captain RC one one two zero. Bowsy." He considered adding on the fact he was a Skirata but thought better of it. The captain climbed in to the forward passenger seat. A trooper then turned and got in to the driver seat. The speeder set off. Bowsy put his hand down on the compartment in the middle of the two seats. Gin put her hand on top. Bowsy tried to move it away but Gin just gripped tighter. He looked at her and she just nodded. After a while they stopped at the jedi temple. "Strike Can you go report to Commander Kano. Captain will you come with me please." Bowsy stood from the speeder and stepped off. Strike grabbed his arm. Bowsy turned to him and strike nodded."Don't turn her down because you've only just met her." It was on a private squad comm. So the grunts weren't oblivious to things outside the army. Strike tapped his shoulder and turned to the trooper in the speeder. Bowsy took that as a sign to leave with Gin. After they got in to the jedi temple Gin led him in to a training cubical. It had a solid block screen. Nobody could see or hear them. "Bowsy I like you. Do you have a problem with that?" Bowsy shook his head and removed his helmet. He sighed and looked at her. "Ma. Gener. Gin, why do you like me. There are thousands more men out there like me. I'm nothing special." She put her hands on his cheeks' and rubbed them slowly. "I sensed you in the force that's why I agreed to let you come on a point less report. I have the gift of pass sight. I can see what most strongly sit's in your mind. The most important things to you. Your brothers. Your training sergeant. Your father. The same man. And I also saw what you want most. A future. With a woman that you love. I know you love me back. I can sense it. I love you. You love me. So after this do you want to go get some food?" Bowsy thought about it for a second. She was right a bought everything she had said. The stuff about love. A future and his father. "Ok. After this let's go out somewhere. Where nobody will recognise us. We'll have the biggest most expensive dinner we can come up with and we will spend the night together. I'll pay for it all. I can afford it. Not gonna spend it on anything else. Might as well spend it on something worth wile on someone I love."

He waited outside the Jedi councils camber at the top of to temple. After Gin walked out of the camber they walked through the temple. Through the city and in to the restaurant. All the while holding hands. After dinner they kissed on the balcony and agreed to meet up again tomorrow.


End file.
